The invention relates to a method of monitoring the temperature of axles to determine the physical condition of the axles. The axle temperatures are used to indicate potential physical damage to the axles.
Vehicle axles require lubrication for proper performance, maintenance, and safe use of the axles. When a leak occurs in an axle housing that contains the lubricant, the temperature of the axle and the remaining oil increases which, in turn, may lead to physical failure of the axle. Additionally, when an axle has endured severe physical treatment or abuse, the temperature of the axle also increases. Both situations, low level of the oil in the axle housing and excessive physical abuse to the axle, lead to potential physical damage to the axle.
Presently, to diagnose the physical condition of an axle, the driver of the vehicle is required to routinely check the oil level in the axle housing. A low level is indicative of a leak within the housing which would require repair of the housing and replacement of oil. By checking the level, the driver makes a determination as to the physical condition of the axle. In situations where the level is low, the driver must determine whether the respective axle has experienced excessive conditions which may lead to failure of or damage to the axle during further use of the vehicle. In situations where the lubricant level is not low, the driver must still determine whether the axle has endured physically abusive conditions, which could also lead to failure of or damage to the axle during further use of the vehicle.
The current method of routinely checking the level of axle housings is somewhat time consuming. This current method requires the driver to intermittently and manually look towards the hub to check the level of the oil. A considerable amount of time is usually taken to make this determination.
Additionally, in many situations, this current method is inaccurate because it relies on the driver's judgment regarding axle conditions. As stated, the level of oil is only one indication of probable failure of the axle. Moreover, in many circumstances, the driver is not technically trained in determining the physical condition of the axle.